LOTM: Decimation S3 P14/Transcript
(Leo is seen kissing Erin on the lips as she begins tearing up. He then stops and smirks) Leo: There, does that feel better? Erin: Leo please stop! Leo: *sigh* How many times do I have to say it Erin? You're mine. You listen to me. Erin: I don't listen to anything you say asshole! Leo: Well. Seems you need... *Holds up his knife* A bit more pain. Erin: *Tries to move her head* NNO!! STOP!! (Leo starts cutting more parts of Erin's skin) Erin: *Tries to hold back from crying in pain* NN! GN!! MMM! Leo: There we go. Does that feel nice? Erin: STOP!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!! Leo: Oh but I can't stop Erin. Not now, not ever. (Erin then starts crying before Leo grabs her chin) Leo: Oh calm down sweetie. It'll be over before you know it. (Leo then drops his knife) Leo: Now then, shall we continue where we left off? (Leo starts kissing Erin again as tears flow from her eyes) Erin: !!.....!! (Leo pulls back and smiles at Erin) Leo: God you taste so good Erin. Jack must be one lucky guy! Erin: Shut your damn mouth.... Leo: What? I'm just being honest. Erin: I don't want to hear whatever it is you have to say. You sick, twisted asshole! Leo: Specter? (Specter starts to squeeze Erin's head who causes her to scream in pain) Leo: You know, if you would just accept your position you could avoid all this pain. Erin: I'm not accepting shit from you Leo! Once I get out of here, you can consider yourself dead! (Erin tries to free herself but is unsuccessful) Leo: *sigh* Always struggling. (Leo then grabs Erin by the neck and pushes her back against the wall) Leo: Can you do anything that doesn't disappoint me? Erin:...... Leo: I think... Its time for a little humiliation. (Leo grabs the knife again. But instead he goes over to Erin's shirt slevee) Erin: !! What are you doing?! (Leo slowly starts to cut her shirt) Leo: Like I said, it's just a bit of humiliation. Erin: Stop- (Spectre then covers Erin's mouth with his hand) Spectre: Shhhhh. Just let him work. (More tears go down Erin's face as Leo continues to cut Erin's shirt. Meanwhile Alex is seen running) Alex: *Panting* Damn it! Where is she!? (Alex continues running before he turns down a hall) Alex: Erin! Erin where are you?! ???: HEY!! (Two Shadow Guards then run out) Guard: It's the girl's brother! Quick, alert- (Alex uses his powers and slams the two guards together, knocking them out as he continues running) Alex: Come on Erin, you better be here. I just hope Jack and the others can deal with Peter while I'm gone. (Meanwhile, Jack, Blake, Zulu, and Shoto are seen fighting against Peter) C. Peter: Ha! Since when did you get so sloppy guys!? Jack: You wish! Zulu: Get ready to face a real spider boy! C. Peter: You're the new Spider boy?! What a disgrace! (Peter runs up the wall before jumping off to attack Zulu who dodges with his Spidey Sense) C. Peter: Hmm, so you DO have my powers! Zulu: That and more Peter! (Peter glares before he quickly dodges a shot from Blake) C. Peter: Bringing a gun to a fist fight? How cowardly. (Blake switches her weapon from gun to sword mode as she charges at Peter who fires webs at her, but Blake uses her shadow clones to evade the webs) C. Peter: What!? Shoto: *Behind Peter* You're getting sloppy Peter. (Shoto hits Peter with fire, knocking him away) Zulu: Alright, that got him! (Peter gets back up before he pulls himself toward Shoto and kicks him in the jaw, knocking him down the hall) Zulu: Oh crap that didn't get him! C. Peter: It's gonna take more than that to beat me! (Jack and Blake run toward Peter who easily dodges their attacks) Jack: Hold still Peter! Blake: How is he dodging so easily?! C. Peter: Simple! Cause I'm the REAL Spiderr Man! (Peter shoots webs at Blake, and this time to they hit and get her stuck to a wall) Blake: Gnn! This web is strong! Zulu: Hold on I'm- (Peter then hits Zulu with a web, sticking his hand to the wall) Zulu: Oh crap! C. Peter: Now I gotcha you little faker! Jack: Hey! Leave him alone! (Jack charges toward Peter and goes to attack before Peter easily side steps and trips Jack) Jack: Ow! C. Peter: God you guys are pathetic. I'm surprised you've survived as heroes for as long as you have. (Zulu is seen struggling to pull his hand from the webbing) Zulu: Crap, this stuff's holding on tight! C. Peter: Now then. How about I deal with you faker? (Zulu stares at Peter in horror as he approaches. It then cuts back to Leo and Erin as he continues cutting) Leo: Just about finished now Erin. (Erin screams are muffled by Specter holding her mouth. Leo finishes cutting as the right upper half of Erin's shirt is ripped off) Leo: Ah so that's what color your bra is. And now I have more places to mark you. Erin: !! Spectre: God you are a sick man Leo. And that's why I'm lucky to have you as a host. Leo: Thank you Spectre. How about you let her voice the opinion on this? Spectre: As you wish. (Spectre removes his hand from Erin's mouth) Erin: Goddammit! You're going too far with this Leo! Leo: That's ashame you feel that way. And you know, spending time together like this Erin makes me hate that Alkorin plans to kill you. Erin: You're so lucky I can't use my powers! Other wise I'd- Leo: You'd what? We both know the truth about your powers Erin. Erin: Truth?! What t- Leo: Even with your powers, you're weak. Erin: ! Leo: Oh come on Erin, you know it's the truth. Erin: I am NOT weak! Leo: Oh yes you are. You might have your father's armor, but Alkorin has seen in you battle with it. That thing has shattered SEVERAL times. Erin: That's- Leo: And don't forget. There was a long time when you couldn't control your powers. Erin:..... Leo: But enough of that. I've still got a lot still planned for you. Erin: You wouldn't.... Leo: Oh I will. And I'm gonna enjoy every bit of it. Erin:..... (Leo holds up the knife) Leo: Specter. Keep her silent again. (Before Errin could protest, Specter covers her mouth again. Leo then takes the knife and starts heading for the bra strap) Erin: !! *Muffled screaming* Leo: Now let's really get a good look at you. Alex: *Off in the distance* ERIN!! Leo: *Stops* !! *And turns around* No... It couldn't be. Spectre: It's the boy! Erin: *in her head* Alex...? (Alex then runs up to the cell and looks in shock at what Leo's done to Erin) Alex: Erin.... Leo: Dammit! Always killing the mood huh Alex?! Alex: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!! Leo: What I'm doing with my property is NONE of your business! Alex: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?! (Alex rips open the cell and goes in) Leo: Specter! (Specter lets Erin go and joins Leo) Leo: Kill this brat for me! Spectre: Will do! (Spectre charges toward Alex who charges his punch with Psychic Energy, causing his attack to knock Spectre back and injure Leo) Leo: GNN!! Dammit, not again... (Alex grabs Leo with his powers and flings him into the wall) Alex: I'm gonna make you pay asshole! (Alex slams Leo several times on the wall before he shoves him though the wall. Alex then rushes to Erin and gets her off the wall. He then sees what was done to her) Alex: *Sees all the cuts* Oh my god... Did Leo make all these cut!? Did he slice your shirt- *Gasp as he sees the L.V mark* What is this!? Erin: A...Alex.... Alex: Shh, it's okay Erin! I'm gonna get you out of here and Ian's gonna get rid of these marks, you can count of that! (Alex puts Erin's arm over his shoulder as he carries her out. Leo is seen unconscious from the attack as Alex and Erin leave the cell) Erin: Alex.... Alex: Don't talk Erin, just stay calm. It's gonna be okay. (Alex looks over at Erin who is seen drained from the torture) Alex: *growls* Next time I see that bastard, I'm gonna kill him! (Jack and the others then arrive) Zulu: Hey there he is! Jack: *gasp* ERIN!! (Jack rushes over to Erin and hugs her) Jack: Oh my god what did they do to you!? Erin: …… *Tearfully* A-Alex... Jack..... Alex: She's hurt bad, we need to get her home right away! Where's Peter? Zulu: He ran off for some reason! Alex: Seriously? Shoto: Yeah. He must've got called back by someone. Alex: Leo.... Jack: Erin, Erin look at me! (Erin looks at Jack with teary eyes as he looks around at her body) Jack: Oh my god.... Erin: *Sobs* Please... I wanna go home.... Jack: Y-Yeah.. Let's get out of this hell hole. Blake: We need to hurry before Peter or Leo decide to go tell Alkorin. Alex: Right. Let's go then. (Alex opens up a portal with his emitter. It then cuts to Rose and Scott playing video games back home) Rose: Aww come on Scott! Scott: Haha! I win again! Rose: That's not fair, that ability's too overpowered! Scott: You just can't parry it good enough Rosie! Rose: *growls* Scott: Well, better luck next time I guess! (Suddenly they hear the sound of a portal opening) Rose: *Gasp* That must be the others! Scott: Oh good! the others must have heard the portal to! (Rose and Scott leave the room) Rose: Guys did you- *Gasp* (Rose and Scott see Erin's condition as the group arrives) Scott: Oh my.... Omega: That is... Mina: *Tears up* Erin... Yuri:.... Alex: Ian get over here! We need you! (Ian runs out of his room and up to the group) Ian: Holy crap... Alex: Yeah we get it just heal her already! Ian: Uhh yeah right away! (Ian takes Erin and carries her to her room) Ian: Come on Erin! (Erin sobs slightly as Ian takes over to her room. Rose starts to get tears in her eyes) Rose: *Sobs* Erin.... Lenny: Rosie... (Lenny walks up and hugs Rose as she starts crying) Scott: What the hell happened to her Alex...? Alex: You're sick twisted brother happened. Scott: Oh no.. Leo... Alex: He literally called her his property. Scott: Oh god... *Covers his face* I can't believe what he's become... Its all my fault... Jack: It's not your fault Scott. It was Alkorin that made him like this. Alex: That still doesn't excuse what he did to my sister. Zulu: Yeah. Scott: Still....Maybe if I didn't kill him..... Goddamn it... Leo would never do anything like this.... Alex: It doesn't matter what Leo was. Next time I see him, I'll rip him to pieces. NO ONE does shit like that to my sister. Jessica: Alex... Alex: I'm sorry Jess, but it's true. If he shows his face around me, he's dead. Scott:...... Alex: *sigh* I....I need a break. I'll be in my room if you need me. (Alex goes into his room alone) Jessica: *sigh* I'll go check on him. Jack: Right. (Jessica follows after Alex) Zulu: Well Blake, I guess you just got the chance to see what we're truly up against. Blake: Yeah... Its sick. And I'm more determined then ever to help out. Shoto: That's good. We're gonna need all the help we have and more to stop this. Zulu: I just can't believe he got to Peter too... Jack: Well, let's just try and stay calm. As long as Erin's healed up, we'll be alright. (Rose then storms off past the group) Jack: Huh?? Scott: Rose where are you- Rose: I'm going to see Erin. Jack: Rose wait- Rose: Shut up! (Rose goes into Erin's room) Alex:.... Lenny: She's mad. Jack: Yeah. Shoto: It's understandable though. That is her best friend in there. Jack: Best friend? More like her mother to her. Scott: Jack's right. Rose would do anything to make sure Erin's alright. Lenny: She sure will. Jack: Well, let's just give her some time. Ian should have her fixed in no time. Lenny: Right. Blake: I'll go back home and tell the others about this. Zulu: You do that. (Jack opens a portal before Blake goes through it. The portal then closes) Jack: Well, I'm gonna go see Erin. Lenny: Alright. See you soon. (Jack goes and walks toward Erin's room to check on her) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts